


Truceverse Timeline

by ReaderJane



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A list of my Truceverse stories, showing how they align with BtVS canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truceverse Timeline

**The Truceverse**

This is a series of Buffy the Vampire Slayer fanfiction stories, diverging from canon at the end of Season 2. Episode titles are listed to show how the Truceverse's timeline compares to canon. This series centers on a Spike/Buffy pairing, though many stories are not explicitly Spuffy. Most were written for the communities [SB Fag Ends](http://sb-fag-ends.livejournal.com/), [Open On Sunday](http://open-on-sunday.livejournal.com/) and [Seasonal Spuffy](http://seasonal-spuffy.dreamwidth.org/).

Many of these stories include canon-appropriate violence and general creepiness. Some include sexual situations. I've done my best to flag each story with appropriate tags and warnings.

The characters and settings are, alas, not mine. They belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. I am grateful for the opportunity to play in this marvelous universe

I owe much thanks for the timeline to [buffy.wikia.com](http://buffy.wikia.com/wiki/Chronology) and [lost_giant](http://members.fortunecity.com/lost_giant/buffy/preshow.htm)

Having assembled this list, it occurs to me that my stories skew towards the angsty, and I really ought to write more humor. I'll work on that.

**~~~~~Timeline~~~~~**

**~~Pre-history~~**

  
**Ave**  
[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/51229) | [LJ](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/2546457.html)  
Drabble; PG; OCs.  
The calling of an early Slayer.  


 **~~During the Roman Empire~~**

  
**Cure**  
[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/51227) | [LJ](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/2520325.html)  
Drabble; PG; OCs.  
There's no room in the Watcher's Council for weakness. 

**~~Around 870 AD~~**

  
**His Pleasure Is Our Harm**  
[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/110960) | [LJ](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/2650761.html)  
Drabble; PG; Anya, D'Hoffryn.  
Anyanka's performance review. 

**~~Around 1860~~**

  
**Forever Bell**  
[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/51300) | [LJ](http://readerjane.livejournal.com/813974.html%22)  
Drabble; PG; Drusilla.  
Damage is like the ringing of a bell.  


**Windburn**  
[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/177483) | [LJ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/177483)  
Drabble; PG.  
Drusilla's new unlife. 

**White-Gold**  
[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/326176) | [LJ](http://open-on-sunday.livejournal.com/2790263.html#cutid4)  
Drabble; PG.  
Drusilla disturbs even Angelus. 

**~~Around 1880~~**

  
**Sowing**  
[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/73980) | [LJ](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/2598377.html)  
Drabble; PG for creepiness.  
Drusilla waits for William to rise. 

**All You Can Eat**  
[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/190293) | [LJ](http://open-on-sunday.livejournal.com/2739594.html)  
Drabble; PG-13 for creepiness.  
Angelus teaches William to hunt. 

**Bloody Awful**  
[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/59366) | [LJ](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/2569412.html)  
Drabble; PG-13 for creepiness.  
The fanged four outside a candy shop. 

**~~1977~~**

  
**Dolly Show**  
[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/88197) | [LJ](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/2616678.html)  
Drabble; PG; Spike, Drusilla.  
There's some television Dru just won't watch. 

**~~1986~~**

  
**Footie**  
[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/187190) | [LJ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/187190)  
Drabble; PG; Willow, Xander.  
"Yeah, but we were wearing footie pajamas at the time." 

**~~1988~~**

  
**No Power**  
[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/101615) | [LJ](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/2627898.html)  
Drabble; PG; Xander, Jesse, Willow.  
What did the Scoobies want to be? 

**~~1995~~**

  
**S is for Scooby**  
[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/51231) | [LJ](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/2540478.html)  
Drabble; G; Buffy, Dawn. Sister time, in the retconned 'verse with Dawn.  
In the Truceverse, Dawn both exists and does not exist prior to S5. She is Schroedinger's Dawn. 

**Goose Capades**  
[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/310150) | [LJ](http://sb-fag-ends.livejournal.com/103572.html)  
900 words; PG-13 for vampy thoughts; Buffy, Hank Summers, Dawn, Spike, Drusilla.  
Drusilla witnesses Buffy's calling. Also in the retconned 'verse with Dawn. 

**~~1996~~**

  
**Ashes, Ashes**  
[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/150581) | [LJ](http://sb-fag-ends.livejournal.com/26128.html)  
350 words, PG-13 for creepiness.  
Spike and Drusilla trying to evade the mob near Prague. 

**Quiet as Mice**  
[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/213793) | [LJ](http://open-on-sunday.livejournal.com/2749771.html#cutid3)  
Drabble; PG-13 for sexual situations; Spike/Drusilla.  
Still hiding from the mob.   
  
---  
Welcome to the Hellmouth, The Harvest,  
Witch, Teacher's Pet,  
Never Kill a Boy on the First Date, The Pack,  
Angel, I Robot, You Jane, 

**~~1997~~**

  
The Puppet Show, Nightmares,  
Out of Mind, Out of Sight, Prophecy Girl 

When She was Bad, Some Assembly Required   
  
**Sun-Worshipper**  
[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/114360) | [LJ](http://sb-fag-ends.livejournal.com/7637.html)  
360 words, PG-13 for vampy thoughts, set during School Hard.  
Spike catches his first sight of Buffy in the Bronze. 

**Germination**  
[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/51225) | [LJ](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/2565047.html)  
Drabble; PG-13 for creepiness; Drusilla, Spike.  
Spike and Drusilla in Sunnydale.   
  
Inca Mummy Girl, Reptile Boy,  
Halloween, Lie to Me  
  
**Ritual magic**  
[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/220102) | [LJ](http://open-on-sunday.livejournal.com/2756096.html)  
Drabble; G; Willow, Xander, Buffy; fluff.  
Magic's not always for world-saving.   
The Dark Age, What's My Line 1/2, Ted 

**~~1998~~**

  
Bad Eggs, Surprise, Innocence, Phases,  
Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered, Passion,  
Killed by Death, I Only Have Eyes for You,  
Go Fish, Becoming Part 1   
**Integrity**  
[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/310173) | [LJ](http://sb-fag-ends.livejournal.com/107573.html)  
900 words; PG-13. Set during Becoming Part 2.  
The first Spuffy alliance comes about differently.  
 **This is where the Truceverse diverges from canon.  
Warning: major character death  
**

**Life Stage**  
[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/310209) | [LJ](http://sb-fag-ends.livejournal.com/113113.html)  
300 words, poetry; R for violence; set during Becoming Part 2.  
The ghost of a major character witnesses the swordfight between Buffy and Angelus. 

**Hidden, Sought**  
[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/220110) | [LJ](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/2647815.html)  
Drabble; PG-13; takes place during Anne.  
Spike and Dawn face off.   
  
Dead Man's Party  
  
**Slayerville**  
WIP, not posted yet. A stop on Faith's bus trip from Boston to Sunnydale. 

**Options**  
[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/51690) | [LJ](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/2510174.html)  
Drabble; PG; Buffy, Faith.  
Girl talk, Slayer style.   
  
Beauty and the Beasts, Homecoming,  
Band Candy, Revelations   
**A Man of Parts**  
[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/126391) | [LJ](http://sb-fag-ends.livejournal.com/15550.html)  
1,400 words; PG; Spike, Joyce, Buffy, Angel. set during Lovers Walk  
A different take on the cocoa scene. 

**Formidable**  
[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/51224) | [LJ](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/2558325.html)  
Drabble; PG; Spike, Dawn.  
Set during Lovers Walk in the retconned 'verse with Dawn in it   
  
The Wish  
  
**Suffrage**  
[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/193341) | [LJ](http://open-on-sunday.livejournal.com/2748352.html)  
Drabble; G; Cordelia, Anya  
It's hard to get a green card when you're an ex-demon.   
Amends  
  
  
**~~1999~~**

  
  
Gingerbread, Helpless  
  
**Perpetually**  
[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/326128) | [LJ](http://open-on-sunday.livejournal.com/2790263.html#cutid2)  
Drabble; G.  
Some fathers can't be satisfied   
The Zeppo, Bad Girls,  
Consequences, Doppelgangland,  
Enemies, Earshot, Choices,  
The Prom, Graduation Day 1/2   
**Mile Marker**  
[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/187172) | [LJ](http://open-on-sunday.livejournal.com/2737935.html)  
Drabble; PG; Xander.  
Xander returns from his post-graduation trip.   
The Freshman, Living Conditions,  
The Harsh Light of Day,  
Fear Itself, Beer Bad, Wild at Heart   
**Rover**  
[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/51219) | [LJ](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/2561030.html)  
Drabble; PG; Oz, OCs.  
Oz in Nepal   
The Initiative, Pangs,  
Something Blue, Hush, Doomed  
  
**A Children's Story**  
[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/310127) | [LJ](http://sb-fag-ends.livejournal.com/100757.html)  
600 words; PG-13 for creepiness; Spike, Buffy  
A newly-chipped Spike helps Buffy patrol. 

**~~2000~~**

  
  
A New Man, The I in Team,  
Goodbye Idaho, This Year's Girl,  
Who Are You, Superstar,  
Where the Wild Things Are,  
New Moon Rising, The Yoko Factor,  
Primeval, Restless   
Buffy vs. Dracula, Real Me,  
The Replacement   
**Synonymous**  
[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/213790) | [LJ](http://open-on-sunday.livejournal.com/2749771.html#cutid1%22)  
Drabble; PG; Xander, Anya. Humor.  
Anya can be frighteningly literal 

**Soulful**  
[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/83504) | [LJ](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/2608384.html)  
Drabble; G; Tara, Willow, Anya  
Willow is determined to ease Buffy's slayer duties. 

**Make the Play**  
[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/101616) | [LJ](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/2630488.html)  
Drabble, humor; PG-13 for violence; Xander, Willow, Buffy, Spike.  
How is patrolling like a football game?   
  
Out of My Mind, No Place Like Home,  
Family, Fool For Love, Shadow   
**Fear Talks Back**  
[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/326197) | [LJ](http://sb-fag-ends.livejournal.com/117370.html)  
800 words; PG-13 for discussion of death. Set during Listening to Fear  
Joyce and Spike talk before her surgery   
Into the Woods   
  
**~~2001~~**

  
  
Triangle   
**Aid and Comfort**  
[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/177491) | [LJ](http://open-on-sunday.livejournal.com/2729012.html)  
Drabble; PG-13 for violence; Spike, Buffy, Quentin Travers   
Blood Ties, Crush,  
I Was Made to Love You,  
The Body, Forever,  
Intervention, Tough Love, Spiral  
The Weight of the World, The Gift   
**Leithio in Philiin**  
[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/254245) | [LJ](http://open-on-sunday.livejournal.com/2769285.html)  
Drabble; PG; Spike, Xander  
Xander and Spike watch LOTR. 

**Still Life**  
[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/51234) | [LJ](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/2524540.html)  
Drabble; PG.  
If his heart could beat, Dawn would give Spike a heart attack. 

**Surcease**  
[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/79598) | [LJ](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/2603566.html)  
Drabble; PG.  
Spike and Dawn rescue each other. 

**Dawn Patrol**  
[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/114656) | [LJ](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/2657227.html)  
Drabble; G; Xander, Dawn  
It's Xander's turn to stay home with Dawn. 

**Out Of Phase**  
[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/270496) | [LJ](http://sb-fag-ends.livejournal.com/81742.html)  
700 words; PG-13; Xander, Anya, Spike, Willow  
Willow forms a plan. Also, skeletons. 

**Gross Things**  
[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/270499) | [LJ](http://sb-fag-ends.livejournal.com/85000.html)  
740 words; PG-13; Dawn, Spike  
Dawn and Spike discuss resurrection spells   
  
Bargaining, Part 1   
**Your Turn**  
[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/129064) | [LJ](http://sb-fag-ends.livejournal.com/16745.html)  
480 words; G; Dawn, Spike  
Spike and Dawn tell each other stories.   
Bargaining, Part 2   
**Revenant**  
[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/270503) | [LJ](http://sb-fag-ends.livejournal.com/88273.html)  
300 words; PG-13. Creepy  
Sunnydale citizens can't even die thoroughly   
After Life   
**Breathless**  
[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/110962) | [LJ](http://sb-fag-ends.livejournal.com/2927.html)  
180 words; PG-13. Spike/Buffy  
It's why she doesn't object to the cigarettes.   
Flooded   
**College Fund**  
[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/97183) | [LJ](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/2620507.html)  
Drabble; PG; Spike, Dawn, Clem  
Spike and Dawn work on Dawn's college fund 

**Gossip**  
[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/84360) | [LJ](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/2612216.html)  
Drabble; PG; Angel, Lilah  
The Research Department is a dangerous place to work, if it's W &H 

**Love, Mom**  
[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/381713) | [LJ](http://sb-fag-ends.livejournal.com/128325.html)  
750 words; PG; Dawn, Spike  
How about cards?   
  
Life Serial, All the Way,  
Once More With Feeling,  
Tabula Rasa, Smashed   
**Not Quite So Wrecked**  
[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/97182) | [LJ](http://seasonal-spuffy.dreamwidth.org/709280.html)  
200 words; PG-13 for implied nudity; Spike/Buffy  
What if Spike had responded to the first thing Buffy said in Wrecked instead of the second? 

**Mailing List**  
[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/150574) | [LJ](http://sb-fag-ends.livejournal.com/28567.html)  
500 words; PG; Buffy, Dawn, Spike.  
Buffy's Christmas-card list. 

**Convalescence**  
[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/150576) | [LJ](http://sb-fag-ends.livejournal.com/27512.html)  
430 words; G; Buffy, Spike, Xander, Willow, Tara, Anya  
Even Slayers get the flu sometimes. Schmoop. 

**~~2002~~**

  
  
Gone   
**Aftertaste**  
[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/150565) | [LJ](http://sb-fag-ends.livejournal.com/32063.html)  
380 words; PG-13; Spike/Buffy  
Hangovers for two 

**Stained**  
[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/150560) | [LJ](http://sb-fag-ends.livejournal.com/38883.html)  
300 words: R; Spike/Buffy. Set during Doublemeat Palace.  
Behind the dumpster. 

**Strange Brew**  
[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/213791) | [LJ](http://open-on-sunday.livejournal.com/2749771.html#cutid2)  
Drabble; G; Willow, Dawn; set during Doublemeat Palace.  
Even cooking is hard. 

**Once a Prince**  
[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/400100) | [DW](http://seasonal-spuffy.dreamwidth.org/790184.html)  
1,440 words: PG-13; Spike/Buffy.  
Buffy meets a minor character she's saved before. 

**Slayage Poker**  
[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/135745) | [LJ](http://open-on-sunday.livejournal.com/2670176.html)  
Drabble; PG-13; Buffy/Spike.  
Patrolling is more fun when you can lay odds.   
  
Dead Things, Older and Far Away,  
As You Were, Hell's Bells   
**Segregated**  
[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/254247) | [LJ](http://open-on-sunday.livejournal.com/2760540.html)  
Drabble; G; Xander/Anya  
The hassles of a mixed marriage 

**Mulch**  
[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/62387) | [LJ](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/2582944.html)  
Drabble; PG; Xander/Anya  
What do you do with a dusty vamp?   
  
Normal Again, Entropy   
**Work Ethic**  
[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/51315) | [LJ](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/2507070.html)  
Drabble; PG-13 for creepy entitlement. Set during Seeing Red.  
Warren finds the answer to his problem.   
Villains   
**Wills**  
[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/51303) | [LJ](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/2537627.html)  
Drabble, poetry; PG. Set during Two To Go  
Three Wills can mend or break the world.   
Grave   
Lessons, Beneath You,  
Same Time Same Place,  
Help, Selfless, Him,  
Conversations With Dead People,  
Never Leave Me, Bring on the Night   
**Gold Standard**  
[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/213788) | [LJ](http://open-on-sunday.livejournal.com/2748352.html)  
Drabble; PG; Buffy, Anya, OC  
Even Sunnydale isn't safe from door-to-door salesmen 

**~~2003~~**

  
  
Showtime   
**Phantasms**  
[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/381717) | [LJ](http://sb-fag-ends.livejournal.com/30506.html)  
600 words; R; Spike/Buffy  
Spike has his own way of surviving. 

**A Day at the Shore**  
[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/256868) | [LJ](http://sb-fag-ends.livejournal.com/76447.html)  
1,100 words; R for sexual situations; Spike/Buffy  
Buffy and Spike take a vacation day.   
  
Potential, The Killer in Me,  
First Date, Get It Done   
**Defender of the People**  
[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/177505) | [LJ](http://open-on-sunday.livejournal.com/2724391.html)  
Drabble; PG  
Monster is as monster does.   
Storyteller   
**Singular**  
[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/107542) | [LJ](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/2646181.html)  
Drabble; PG; Xander, Willow  
Sometimes it's hard to be sure if our friends are themselves.   
Lies My Parents Told Me, Dirty Girls   
**Ebb Tide**  
[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/270494) | [LJ](http://sb-fag-ends.livejournal.com/80685.html)  
670 words; PG-13 for discussion of violence; Willow, Spike  
Willow and Spike regroup.   
Empty Places, Touched,  
End of Days, Chosen   
  
**~~2004~~**

  
**Breakage**  
[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/310242) | [LJ](http://sb-fag-ends.livejournal.com/104047.html)  
500 words; R; Spike/Buffy  
Sex. Violence. 100% con. 

**Desserts**  
[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/177486) | [LJ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/177486)  
Drabble; PG-13; Spike/Buffy  
Buffy and Spike enjoy ice cream. Schmoop. 

**~~2009~~**

  
**Hunger**  
[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/381725) | [LJ](http://sb-fag-ends.livejournal.com/94468.html)  
300 words; R for creepy; Spike/Buffy  
Even vampires have nightmares. 

**Grace**  
[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/51309) | [LJ](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/2513124.html%22)  
Drabble; G; Riley, Sam, OCs.  
The Finn family begins their busy day. 

**~~2018~~**

  


Dawn's son Alex is born. 

**~~2023~~**

  
**While We're Waiting**  
[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/326127) | [LJ](http://open-on-sunday.livejournal.com/2790263.html)  
Drabble; PG; Spike, Dawn  
Dawn's second baby, Celia, is very near due. Spike keeps Dawn company. 

**~~2026~~**

  
**Tooth and Nail**  
[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/150578) | [LJ](http://sb-fag-ends.livejournal.com/26865.html)  
300 words; PG; Buffy/Spike  
Black Friday shopping, Slayer style 

**Battle Wounds**  
[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/326179) | [LJ](http://open-on-sunday.livejournal.com/2790263.html#cutid5)  
Drabble; G; Xander, Willow  
Willow commiserates with Xander 

**Hooked**  
[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/310200) | [LJ](http://sb-fag-ends.livejournal.com/110879.html)  
450 words; PG-13 for creepiness; Spike, OC, Buffy, Dawn  
Spike reads a story to Dawn's daughter. 

**~~2027~~**

  
**Movie Night**  
[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/310180) | [LJ](http://sb-fag-ends.livejournal.com/109789.html)  
580 words; PG-13 for violence; Spike, Buffy, OC  
Buffy and Spike get ready to babysit Dawn's kids 

**Magic Hour**  
[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/310177) | [LJ](http://sb-fag-ends.livejournal.com/108055.html)  
850 words; PG-13 for nudity  
Buffy and Spike under the Christmas tree. 

**~~2028~~**

  
**The Neighs Have It**  
[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/310163) | [LJ](http://sb-fag-ends.livejournal.com/105588.html)  
370 words; PG; Xander, Dawn, Spike  
Xander balks at being a horse's ass. 

**~~2039~~**

  
**Memento**  
[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/326131) | [LJ](http://open-on-sunday.livejournal.com/2790263.html#cutid4)  
Drabble; G; Buffy, OC  
Buffy finds an old keepsake while cleaning the basement. 

**~~2047~~**

  


Dawn's grandson Tyler is born. 

**~~2051~~**

  
**Wendy's Man**  
[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/310139) | [LJ](http://sb-fag-ends.livejournal.com/101445.html)  
600 words; Spike, Buffy, Dawn, OC  
Buffy, Spike  & Dawn take Dawn's grandson to Disneyland. 

**~~2055~~**

  
**Home for Christmas**  
[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/310204) | [LJ](http://sb-fag-ends.livejournal.com/112754.html)  
950 words; Willow, OCs, Buffy, Spike  
Dawn's grandson finds an alternate solution to slayage. 

**~~2072~~**

  
**My Heart an Altar**  
[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/400098) | [DW](http://seasonal-spuffy.dreamwidth.org/790439.html)  
The final story in the Truceverse  
 **WARNING: major character death**

**The Watcher Dreams of a World Without Evil**  
[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/254242) | [LJ](http://open-on-sunday.livejournal.com/2770591.html)  
Drabble, poetry; PG  
Giles gets the last word. 


End file.
